


Do I Wanna Know?

by Vamps4Vamps



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, already have a playlist for these gonks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamps4Vamps/pseuds/Vamps4Vamps
Summary: Rushing against the clock means your emotions rush with you. A fact of life Panam never expected to confront.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V/Panam Palmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Major credits to @ladynyctophilia on tumblr for major parts of the dialogue. I saw their take on the three of them and felt inspired to write a fic about Panam grappling with her sexuality, acting sus, and Judy being suspicious.

Panam didn't like girls - she liked men, didn't matter what they kept in their pants or how their voice sounded, she liked them and she'd never strayed from that. Well, no. That was a fucking lie. If Scorpion were alive, he'd tell the tale of that one girl from another nomad clan that called Saul a fucking bitch and made Panam blush. At the campfire, she'd tried to kiss Panam and Panam freaked out so bad she almost gave her a black eye. She'd been fifteen at the time. And she'd like to think that after the many women had hit on her since that she's changed. Calmed down more. Transitioned from a hothead to a smooth lagoon.

Correction. She rarely liked women. Not in anyway that mattered. And she'd never had to think much about it until Judy.

Fucking Judy.

"Panam. Dude. We need to talk." 

She'd never talked to the brain dancer much. She knew enough about her to know she was V's family, that the nomad life was as foreign to her as the city was to Saul, and that was it. 

Panam blinked, rolled out from under her car. "What can I help you with... 'dude' ?" She forced a smile, a smile Judy didn't return.

" Okay... well I- I just-"

Panam shot up off the ground, concern growing on her face. "Is V alright? Did she have a seizure? Is she bleeding?" She began pacing. "Fucking V. The bitch can't go two seconds without bleeding."

"No! Fuck no." Judy tipped her head back to the look at the ceiling, exasperated and raised her arms before letting them fall haphazardly back down. She shook her head. "V is doing fine, same as usual. I wanted to talk about... you."

"What?"

"Look. I'm not one to cause drama but I know connection when I see it." She turned her head away and wrapped her arms around herself in a hug. When she looked back at Panam, her face seemed like it couldn't decide if it was pissed or hurt. "You and V - it's been eating at me."

Panam laughed. She did. She laughed and laughed again, bending over to clutch her knee.

"Bitch, you're crazy," she replied in between gasps. She stood up and wiped a tear. "Woo, that was good. Didn't know you were so funny."

"I'm not joking, Panam. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Judy sighed. 

"No," Panam said slowly but firmly. "I don't."

"The way you look at her. The flirting-"

"Judy. I'm not interested in V."

Judy sighed. "Look. I'm not tryna get all crazy on you and tell you to stay away from V or anything, I know you two are close. I just... I'd rather know than not know."

"There's nothing to know." And maybe, she was a bit defensive. Maybe, she wanted people to stop asking. "Does V know you're talking to me about this?"

"I'm not worried about V. I trust her. Me and you. We just met. I don't know shit about you and I left games behind in Night City. So if you're into V, just say it-"

Panam closing the gap between them cuts off whatever Judy was going to say. Her top lip curled in a snarl. Her temper getting the better of her. She could yell like she did at Saul on that one mission, but Judy wasn't Saul. Hard as Night City made people there was something soft about this girl.

She took a step back and counted to five. Each breathe another tick on the clock for her to calm down. Her temper was so easy to spark. She turns back to her car. "V's family. I'm not interested."

Judy doesn't believe her. That much is certain. Panam could tell from the way the girl hesitated before leaving. She stared at her back long enough that Panam almost punched her. Her line of questioning raising a certain emotion she didn't like. Anger. Irritation. Deeper underneath sat something Panam couldn't pronounce. 

She threw her wrench against the wall.

Fuck.


End file.
